The Fault in Our Endings
by Thatothercrazyflatmatein221B
Summary: Short fic where Metatron kidnaps John Green because he disagrees with the ending to The Fault in Our Stars and convinces him to change it


John Green wakes up confused and realizes he is tied to a chair in an old funny smelling studio in front of him is a smallish looking man with a grey beaded and messy hair with bags under his eyes so big it seemed like he has never slept in his life. John tried squirming and scream but his mouth was silenced with an old rag tied around it.  
Metatron the captor of the well known author smiled at him with yellow gross looking teeth. He walked closer to him and said

"Well hello there Mr Green I've been awaiting you to wake up for some time now, big fan here"

He took off the rag from John's mouth. John was still trying to process what was happening he was too much in shock to speak. But he didn't trust his careless looking captor.

"A fan you say?" John managed to say after a moment.

"Yes Mr Green I'm a huge fan of yours or um how do you call it? Nerdfighter?" He chuckled

"The reason why I have gather you here today is very simple." He pulled out a copy of The Fault in Our Stars from behind him and waved it mischeviously at John who was even more confused. Why would a fan kidnap him to get his autograph? Odd little man he thought.

"You didn't have to kidnap me to get an autograph my friend. Just asking would of been enough"

Metatron burst out laughing

"An autograph?! You think I kidnapped you for an autograph? No Mr Green I captured you to talk to you privately about the ending of your novel."

"What about it?" John asked flatly

"Well it's quite horrendous!" He shouted dramatically throwing his arms in the air.  
"Don't get me wrong I get the whole thing about Augustus dies I don't agree of course I shipped those two quite strongly. I know life tends to not have happy endings but WOULD IT HAVE KILLED YOU TO GIVE THIS GENERATION OF KIDS SOME HOPE!, I'm sorry I didn't mean to shout; would it " killed you Mr Green to give the generation of kids the age of Gus and Hazel some hope to finding happiness and true love?"

John was speechless he opened his mouth to say something when Megatron raised his hand to silence him.

"I'm not done Mr Green please let me finish"

John nodded weakly

"Thank you" Metatron breath before continuing

"Now Mr Green I'll make you a deal if you change the ending to the book I won't kill you"

"WHAT?!" John shouted "what do you mean you won't kill me? You can't kill me! That's like a major crime, you'll go to prison!"

Metatron burst out laughing

"You see Mr Green I'm god I can do what I want"

"You are crazy, just let me go ill do what you want just let me go I won't tell the police, I promise"

Megatron chuckles again

"Mr Green I can't let you go yet I have wonderful ideas for the ending and I'm afraid that if I let you go you won't carry them out"

"I will I promise, give me your ideas and I'll publish them as an alternative ending to TFIOS. Just let me go I need to get back to my family"

"Your family isn't aware you are missing Mr Green they may never will be aware of your abcence if you do as I say if you don't I'll make them realize you are gone. They won't know you are dead at first but with time I'll show them your resting place and I'll watch as their hopes and dreams of finding you well and healthy crumble to dust in an instant." He pUshed and looked at John again, this time sterner "do we have a deal Mr Green?"

"Yes, yes we go ill write what you want just leave my family out of this, God what's your problem man?"

"Megatron will do just fine Mr Green"

"What?" John snapped angrily  
"Oh right the whole god complex horse shit you have going on up there, sorry my bad" he

"You are even funnier in person Mr Green I should of have done this sooner"

"Look man are you going to unite me to write this alternate ending you want or what?"

"All at its time Mr Green, I'm still brainstorming some ideas"

"You are not even done with the alternate ending you are threatening my life for!"

"Genius takes time Mr Green" Metatron smiled

"No No no I'm sick of this horse shut you are playing at! untie me to write your ideas or let me go"

Metatron chuckled and said " oh please Let it go Mr Green be the good writer you have to be and don't argue with God just do as you are told."

John sighted defeated

Megatron clapped his hands loudly with a smile "Shall we start then?"


End file.
